


Полчаса до весны

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cigarettes, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Огоньки сигаpет да в последний pаз чай.Полчаса до весны. Уходящий тpамвай. (с) "Бесимся", Веня Д'ркин
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 11





	Полчаса до весны

Юре пятнадцать, и он впервые влюблен. Влюблен не в девочку-ровесницу, а в старшего мужчину. В Виктора Никифорова. 

Виктор стоит на пустой в этот поздний час остановке и стряхивает пепел со своей сигареты. Пепел летит, подхваченный ветром, и смешивается с падающим с неба снегом. «Не кури, легкие испортишь, дурак», — думает Юра, натягивая капюшон на голову: холодно, последний день февраля. 

— Полчаса осталось, — говорит Виктор, посмотрев на свое запястье с часами. 

— А?

— Одиннадцать тридцать, у тебя скоро день рождения.

Через полчаса ему исполнится шестнадцать, а он еще никогда не целовался. Большое упущение. Надо было хоть с Катькой, которую тоже Яков тренирует, пососаться. Но тогда, когда был шанс, он не захотел, потому что ничегошеньки к ней не чувствовал. К Виктору он чувствует все, все это волнение и жар в груди. Но с ним поцеловаться шанса не выпадало. Пора брать быка за рога.

— Виктор? — спрашивает Юра, беря его за руку. 

— Да? 

— Сделаешь мне подарок ко дню рождения?

— Какой же?

— Поцелуй меня. 

Виктор смотрит на него с легкой ухмылкой.

— Зачем тебе это, Юр?

— Где-то ВКонтакте видел пост «Сто вещей, которые нужно сделать до шестнадцати». Там был поцелуй, а я еще ни с кем не целовался. 

— На какой бред ты подписан, Юра?

— Может, и бред, но я все равно хочу. Ну что тебе стоит?

Виктор тушит окурок об урну, выбрасывает его и берет Юру за плечи. 

— Да ничего, в общем-то, — говорит он и мягко целует. Сминает губами его губы, скользит языком по нижней, потом проникает языком в приоткрытый рот. Юра пытается повторять его движения, неловко сталкивается своим языком с его и плавится, плавится от кайфа. — Достаточно?

Юра стоит потерянный, не зная, что сказать или сделать. Только и может, что смотреть на улыбку Виктора. 

— Ты в норме? — спрашивает Виктор, снова закуривая. Юра, наконец отвиснув, берет его за кисть и извлекает у него из пальцев сигарету, чтобы самому затянуться. Он курит не впервые, уже баловался когда-то, так что кашля, как в первые разы, нет, только глаза щиплет от дыма, который ветер несет прямо в рожу. 

— Я в норме. Мне офигенно. А можно еще? 

Бровь Виктора приподнимается, как и уголки его рта. Он отбирает у него свою сигарету и докуривает ее. Потом снова берет Юру за плечи и целует. Целуются на этот раз долго, и у Юры мозги плавятся от всего этого. Когда Виктор все-таки отпускает его (к большому Юриному сожалению), то матерится вполголоса: их трамвай только что уехал. Юра смотрит вслед уходящему трамваю и невольно улыбается: он целовался с Виктором, целых два раза! 

— Спасибо. Тупо лучший подарок.

— Но признай, дело не в посте ВКонтакте. 

Юра молчит, как русский партизан на допросе. Да, дело совсем не в посте, а в том, что Виктор очень ему нравится. 

— Если расскажешь свой секрет, останусь у тебя на ночь, и мы будем целоваться хоть до самого утра. 

— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит Юра тихо, отводя взгляд.

— Я догадывался. 

— А я тебе нравлюсь? 

Виктор не отвечает — только улыбается и говорит:

— Пойдем к тебе, здесь холодно. Нальешь мне чаю? 

— Конечно, — кивает Юра и больше не задает вопросов. Либо Виктор не испытывает к нему таких же чувств, либо пока не готов их признать. Так что давить в любом случае не стоит. Главное сейчас — что он рядом и что согласился целоваться с ним хоть до утра. Просить сейчас о большем — просто искушать судьбу.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8749331) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
